Hidekatsu Shibata
Hidekatsu Shibata (柴田 秀勝 Shibata Hidekatsu?, born March 25, 1937) is a Japanese voice actor from Asakusa, Tokyo who is affiliated with Aoni Production. He was a classmate of former prime minister Yasuo Fukuda at Azabu High School.[1] He is most known for the roles of Baron Ashura (Mazinger Z), Kenzo Kabuto (Great Mazinger), Count Mecha (Galaxy Express 999), General Shadow (Kamen Rider Stronger), Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) and Führer King Bradley (FullMetal Alchemist). 'Voice roles' 'TV Anime' *Angel Beats! (Computer Technician) *Armored Trooper Votoms (Wiseman) *D.Gray Man (Samo Han Wong) *Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (Nurzak) (Japanese dub) *Dragon Ball (King Chapa) *Dragon Ball GT (Il Shenron, Yi Xing Long) *Dragon Quest (Wizard Moore) *Ergo Proxy (Husserl) *Fairy Tail (Narrator, Igneel) *Flame of Recca (Meguri Kyouza) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Führer King Bradley/Pride) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Führer King Bradley/Wrath) *Galaxy Express 999 (Count Mecha) *Gate Keepers (Count Akuma) *Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (Bill) *Great Mazinger (Kenzou Kabuto) *Heat Guy J (Lorenzo Leonelli) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Sai Quo Addar) *Jigoku Shōjo (Spider) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Gregor von Mückenberger) *Mazinger Z (Baron Ashura) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (Amon) *Naruto (Hiruzen Sarutobi) *Naruto Shippuden (Hiruzen Sarutobi) *Nichijou (Melon Bread) *One Piece (Dragon, Calgara, Cobra) *Samurai Champloo (Heitarou Kawara) *Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Ikurou Tsunashi) *Space Adventure Cobra (Lord Salamander) *Space Carrier Blue Noah (Satoshi Tsuchikado) *Space Pirate Captain Harlock (Commander Kiruta, Narration) *Saint Seiya (Guilty: Ikki's Master on Death Queen Island) *Saint Seiya Omega (Mars) *Tentai Senshi Sunred (General Hengel) *Tiger Mask (Mr. X) *Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (Devil Z) *Toshinden Subaru {Genma} *Wakusei Robo Dangaurd A (Dantetsu Ichimonji) 'OVA' *Gate Keepers 21 (Count Akuma) *Guyver (Richard Guyot) *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (Geese Howard) *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (Geese Howard) 'Anime movie' *Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (Colonel) *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (Geese Howard) *Felidae (Pascal/Claudandus) *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (Mabuse/Fritz Lang) *Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid (King of the Mermaid) *Kinnikuman Great Riot! Justice Superman (Black Emperor) *Kinnikuman Crisis in New York! (Akuma Shogun) *Locke the Superman (Professor Ramses) *Lupin III: Mystery of Mamo (Special Agent Gordon) *Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space (Degwin Sodo Zabi) *Twelve Months (Additional voice) 'Video games' *Bushido Blade (Hanzaki) *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (Rinaldo Gandolfi) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Yi Xing Long) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Yi Xing Long) *Final Fantasy XII (Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor) *Mega Man ZX Advent (Master Thomas) *Sonic and the Black Knight (King Arthur) *2nd Super Robot Wars Z Saisei-Hen (Wiseman) *Langrisser IV (Gizlof) *Langrisser V (Gizlof) 'Tokusatsu' *Kamen Rider Stronger (General Shadow) *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (General Shadow) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (Daimao) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (Captain Zahab) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (Rasetsu, Lower Mouth) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Doggy's master (44)) *Juuken Sentai Gekiranger (Maku) *Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie (Gyōten'ō of the Supernova)) *Ultraman Tiga (Sukuna-Oni (16)) 'Dubbing Roles' 'Television Animation' *Police Academy: The Animated Series (Kingpin, Mayor) 'Animated Films' *The Flight of Dragons (Ommadon) 'References' #'^' [1] 'External links' *Official website (Japanese) *Hidekatsu Shibata at Aoni Production (Japanese) *Hidekatsu Shibata at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Hidekatsu Shibata at the Internet Movie Database Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors